


Birthday Boy

by SpoopStew



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shuuhie is a little ooc, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopStew/pseuds/SpoopStew
Summary: Wrote this as a birthday thing for Shuuhie back and August and forgot about it. So, I'm posting it now. I'm sorry that I'm a garbage person.





	Birthday Boy

Shuuhei wasn't a huge fan of his birthday. All the attention and the spotlight on him just made the man uncomfortable. He'd rather be celebrating his friends birthday instead. Because of this, he was always secretive about when the day actually was. Only a handful of people knew, and they were sworn to secrecy.  
Gifts were given when no one was around by Renji and Kensei ( who of course couldn't tell Mashiro.)  
But as the day went on, the lieutenant wondered where his gift from Izuru was. Normally he was the first to give him anything. This thought made Shuuhei feel like a bratty teenager. But he always looked forward to his gifts the most.  
When the day finally came to an end and he still had got nothing from Izuru, Shuuhei realized he hadn't seen him since this morning.  
“Maybe he got you something sexy.” Rangiku joked, not knowing about the rather new relationship between the two.  
“Heh, yeah. That would be crazy.” Shuuhei nervously laughed.  
“He went home after lunch. Said he wasn't feeling well.” Renji informed, using air quotes incorrectly.  
“That's too bad.” Shuuhei looked at his feet in disappointment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Getting home and realizing his bedroom light was on left Shuuhei confused. He was sure he turned it off before he left this morning. While he made his way down the hall Shuuhei heard a faint noise.  
'Was someone in there?’ he thought to himself as he grabbed the doorknob. Another noise, this one louder.  
‘There's definitely someone in here. Wait, was that a moan?’ Shuuhei thought as he pushed the door open to reveal Izuru on his bed. More importantly, Izuru naked on his bed. A vibrator going strong in his ass and moaning Shuuheis name as the other man gawked at him.  
“What…?” Shuuhei lost all thought at the sight of his boyfriend writhing loudly on his bed.  
“Ha-happy birthday…” the pale lieutenant choked out.  
“Oh.” Shuuhei watched, transfixed on how Izuru looked. How his cheeks burned red and the blush traveled down his neck.  
Izuru repositioned himself so that he was laying on his back with his legs spread. Shuuhei thought he was going to pass out from the sight. Ripping off his clothes, Shuuhei joined his boyfriend on the bed. Hands roaming pale skin as he peppered kisses over Izurus neck.  
“I didn't expect this.” He huffed into the blond's ear, causing him to moan loudly.  
“Is this where you’ve been all day?” Shuuhies hands traveled down Izurus spine before grabbing a handful of his ass, pulling the cheek roughly.  
“Ahh…” Izuru grunted out as Shuuhe pushed the toy further inside him before pulling it out.  
“And you weren’t even going to tell me. That’s not very nice of you.” Shuuhie teased the toy back into his boyfriend's ass and turned up the intensity. Izuru began to cry out from the teasing when the toy was finally removed and tossed to the side.  
Siting up on his knees, Shuuhie grabbed pale ankles, pulling his lover's legs further apart and leaving a trail of kisses down his body. Izuru buried his face in the pillow as Shuuhie nipped at his thighs, leaving bite marks as he ghosted his tongue over his opening, lapping at the entrance.  
“Oh, fuck.” The blond mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes.  
Shuuhie smirked to himself as a hand trailed off from an ankle to stroke at Izurus half hard cock. Izuru arched his back in surprise, the volume of his moans growing with every stroke. Burring his face between Izurus thighs, Shuuhie moved his mouth from the blonds entrance in favor of dragging his tongue over his balls, up his shaft, before teasing at the head of his cock. Izuru removed his arm from his eyes in time to see Shuuhie taking him into his mouth, all the way to the hilt. A sharp hiss left his lips at that moment as the brunette began bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheeks and relaxing his throat.  
“Oh, Shuuhie! Please...I- I can’t take much more of this.” Izuru panted.  
Pulling away slowly, Shuuhie moved his body so that he’s on his knees again. Thankfully, Izuru had the forethought to leave condoms and lube on the bed. Snapping open the plastic lid and pouring a large amount into his hand, Shuuhie made a show of slicking himself up. Sitting up, Izuru couldn’t help but watch as his lover wiped the extra lube across his chest and abs. Knowing Izuru liked to watch him, Shuuhie began stroking himself slower, grunting to himself and rolling his hips into his fist.  
“You like this, huh?” Shuuhie bit his lip as his palm rolled over the head of his cock. Izuru swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Thinking he had teased enough, Shuuhie grabbed pale thighs and pulled Izuru forward again.  
“You ready?” a quick nod from the blond and Shuuhie was pushing himself past the first ring of muscle, throwing his head back and thrusting the rest of the way in.  
“Oh, fuck…” Shuuhie willed his hips still as Izuru adjusted to him. Knowing the blond liked to take things slow, he began a shallow rhythm. The two stared at each other as Shuuhie grabbed Izurus hand, holding it as he slowly picked up the pace.  
Hips rolled as Shuuhie moved his hands to grab the blonds ankles, placing them over his shoulder giving him better access. Izuru arched his back, moaning loudly at a particularly hard thrust and Shuuhie threw his head back.  
“Shuuh...ah!” Izuru bit back a cry as the brunette lost himself in the sensation, ramming into the pale body below him.  
The two continued on like this for several minutes until Izuru felt that familiar pinprick on his spine. Shuuhie seemed to pick up on this and moved a free hand down his body and ghosted his fingers over his sensitive cock.  
“I’m- oh fuck! I’m close!” Izuru warned.  
Through with teasing him, Shuuhie grabbed the others cock and began pumping him in time with his thrust. Chants of obscenities and Shuuhes name filled the room as the blond unloaded all over his chest and Shuuheis still pumping hand. Pulling Izurus legs impossibly wide, Shuuhie continued to drive into him. Grunting as he felt himself getting close to cumming.  
“Fuck…!” Shuuhie sighed, the cute little moans Izuru would make every time he thrust into him were getting him closer.  
“Shuuhei!” Izuru whined, his over sensitive body reaching its limits.  
Lifting half the blonds body off the mattress, Shuuhie jackhammered into him before finally exploding inside. Head falling back as he gushed into the other man.  
Kissing his ankles, Shuuhie finally let go of Izurus legs. The two were covered in a sheen of sweat and panting hard as the brunette peppered kisses on his chest and neck. Finally collapsing beside the blond, Shuuhie nuzzled his neck, pulling him in close.  
“Your legs are gonna be sore tomorrow, sorry ‘bout that.” Shuuhie yawned and pulled him closer.  
“Worth it. Happy birthday,” Izuru mumbled into the other's shoulder. There was a comfortable silence before they both fell asleep.


End file.
